Black Veil Brides
Black Veil Brides are an American rock band based in Hollywood, California. They were formed in 2006 in Cincinnati, Ohio and the group is currently composed of Andy Biersack, Jake Pitts, Jinxx and Christian "CC" Coma. Black Veil Brides are known for their use of black makeup, body paint, studded clothing, and long hair, which were inspired by 1980's glam metal acts such as Kiss and Mötley Crüe. History Tours 2009–2010 * On Leather Wings Tour (December 2009) * Royal Family Clothing Tour (March–April 2010) * Sacred Ceremony Tour (July–August 2010) * Entertainment or Death Tour (October–November 2010) * Pins and Needles Tour (November 2010) 2011 * God Save the Scream Tour (February 2011) * AP Tour ( March–May 2011) * Download Festival * Warped Tour (June–August 2011) Black Veil Brides missed the first week of the tour on account of Andy's broken ribs. * UK Tour (October–November 2011) Black Veil Brides missed a couple dates due to Biersack's broken nose. * Buried Alive Tour (November–December 2011) 2012–13 * UK and Ireland Tour (March–April 2012) * Download Festival * European Summer Tour (June 2012) Black Veil Brides cancelled the last week of the European Summer Tour dates due to the death of Biersack's grandfather. * The Church of the Wild Ones Tour: first leg (January 2013) * Kerrang! Tour (February 2013) * The Church of the Wild Ones Tour: second leg (February–March 2013) * The Church of the Wild Ones Tour: third/European leg (April 2013) * Warped Tour (June–August 2013) * HardDrive Live presents: Outbreak Tour (September–November 2013) 2014–15 * BLACK MASS Tour (October–December 2014) * BLACK MASS Canada and us Tour (February–March 2015) * BLACK MASS Europe Tour (March-April 2015) * Download Festival * Vans Warped Tour (June–August 2015) * Vans Warped Tour UK (18 October 2015) 2018 * The Resurrection Tour North America (January - March 2018) * The Resurrection Tour Europe (January 2018) Backgrounds Lyrics and Message Black Veil Brides's lyrics have dealt with topics aimed at people who feel like outcasts in society. Their bass player, Ashley, said this in an interview about the message the band sends to its listeners: "We carry a message of believing in yourself and letting no one else tell you otherwise. We stand up for the underdog and the disenfranchised. Anything strange, odd, or unique... we embrace that. So basically standing up for yourself, have fun, and live your life how you choose. You only have one life, make the most of it." Band Name Purdy also explains the meaning of the band name: "Black Veil Brides is a Roman Catholic term used for when a woman marries into the church and gives up all the pleasures of life to devote her life to God. She is then deemed a Black Veil Bride. Sorta similar to a rock band where you have to give up many things in pursuit of what you're passionate about or believe in. It also has the dichotomy of the positive and negative. The happiest time in one's life, could be getting married. And the opposite of that in one's life would be at a funeral of a loved one. It all tends to fit really well for a dark and heavy rock band. Musical Influences Band Members Current Members: Andy Biersack- Lead Singer (2006-Present), Bass (2008-2009) / Christian "CC"Coma - Drummer (2010-Present) / Lonny Eagleton- Bass (2019-present) / Jake Pitts- Lead Guitar (2009-Present) / Jinxx- Rhythm Guitar and Strings (2009-Present) Past Members: Johnny Herold - Lead Guitar (2006) Nate Shipp - Rhythm Guitar (2006), Lead Guitar (2006-2008) Phil Cenedella - Bass (2006) Chris Riesenberg - Drums (2006-2007) Mark Singleton - Rhythm Guitar (2007-2008) Kevin Harris - Keyboards (2007) Robert Thomas - Bass (2007-2008) Mike Stamper - Drums (2007-2008) Chris Stewart - Lead Guitar (2008) Jaymz Dorman - Rhythm Guitar (2008) Zachy Heartless - Drums (2008) Matt Smith - Drums (2008) Chris Hollywood - Lead Guitar (2008-2009) Sandra Alvarenga - Drums (2008-2010) Pan - Rhythm Guitar (2009) Ashley Purdy - Bass/Backup Vocals (2009-2019) Film Legion of the Black -Released in 2012 -Director: Patrick Forgarty -Writers: Patrick Forgarty, Andy Biersack, Richard Villa III -Cast: * Andy Biersack (The Prophet) * George Canady (Ambulance Driver) * Christian Coma (The Destroyer) * William Control (Leader of F.E.A.R.) * Jeremy Miles Ferguson (The Mystic| As Jinxx) * John Hennegan (Lead Shadow Creature) * Roy LaFever (Ambulance Driver) * Anne McDaniels (Mother) * Jake Pitts (The Mourner) * Caly Pool (Legion Member) * Ashley Purdy (The Deviant) * Grant Rosen (Father) * Alicia Vigil (Eve Black) Alive and Burning A live DVD titled Alive and Burning was released on January 10, 2015, featuring footage from the band's sold-out show at the Wiltern Theater on November 1, 2014 as part of the The Black Mass Tour. Discography Albums * We Stitch These Wounds (2010) * Set the World on Fire (2011) * Wretched and Divine: The Story of the Wild Ones (2013) * Black Veil Brides (2014) * Vale (2018) EPs * Sex & Hollywood (2007) * Rebels (2011) Awards References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Veil_Brides__FORCETOC__